To heal a mockingjay
by skullcandyklive
Summary: A mysterious patriot begins fighting the capitol independently, which captures the attention of the mockingjay as well as the rest of district thirteen, especially after they discovered that the patriot cured Peeta of his hijacking. the revolution burns on, but is this Patriot an enemy or an ally? Fiction T for mildly suggestive ideas and violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Impatience

Katniss' POV

What would it take to break me? Apparently snow figured that out before I did myself. Ironic; I tried to convince snow that I was in love Peeta to assure our safety, but it just brought the opposite.

Snow didn't want me to convince him to ease the rebellion. He wanted me to convince him so that he could gain leverage on me; something to use against me when the time comes. He knew all along that I was the face of the rebellion and he knew all of this when he visited our house at the beginning of the victory tour. He planned out everything before I even realized that I loved Peeta and now he's using him to break me.

I lie on the bed of the hospital; completely still, not knowing whether the two of them will come back. It makes me feel uneasy; not knowing if I was going to end up with Peeta or if I was going to lose them both. I tried to distract myself, but I couldn't seem to get the idea out of my mind.

Tick tock. Tick tock. With every passing second, the idea haunts me longer. I wanted to cry, but I was afraid that they might sedate me again and I don't want that to happen.

Minutes pass and I'm reduced to walking back and forth around the room; anxiousness creeping up in my heart. I tried to making knots to distract myself, but it didn't help much. The silence was deafening and I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to scream my head off, when Haymitch walked through the hospital door.

"How you holding up, sweetheart?" asks Haymitch, but there was no hint of his former humor in his voice or his face. I could only see my own anxiousness echoed by his expression.

"How do you think?" I say. I meant for it to sound sarcastic, but it came out wryly instead. Haymitch nods before taking a seat at the foot of the bed. The silence stretched on until he spoke up.

"They're going to be fine" says Haymitch "If they didn't believe that they wouldn't be doing this at all"

Haymitch's last sentence sunk in. Does it mean that they would leave Peeta at the Capitol if they couldn't save him they would just let Snow torture him more. Haymitch sees my distress and clarifies.

"All I'm saying is this: they wouldn't take that risk, if it wasn't worth it" says Haymitch. He eyes me with appraising eyes "And it's clearly worth it"

"What if they fail? They'll torture him even more. Snow will do anything to break me" I say, but my sobs made my words barely coherent.

"Sweetheart, They won't let anything happen to them." Haymitch says "if they have to blow up an entire army of peacekeepers to get them. They'll do it"

_Of course they will. _I think. _They will get them out or die trying. _I shudder at the thought.

"They're not back, yet" I say in a nearly inaudible whisper. Haymitch just shakes his head.

"It's probably just a minor step back" Haymitch says with a shrug. He leans forward and places a comforting hand on my shoulder "We're talking about Peeta. Do you really think anything is going to stop him from coming back to you now?" the corner of my mouth twitches, but not quite a smile.

.

Hours passed and they still haven't come back. The time is the only thing I can think about right now and the more I thought of it the more I got impatient. Impatience, I guess that would be appropriate. Impatient to see Peeta again, for them to come back, for me to confirm that they're still alive, that's all I really needed confirmation that they may still be alive.

I headed down to special weaponry, which was down below and find Beetee, who was sitting on a chair, while his fingers drummed at the metal table. He looks up and gives a timid smile.

If there's anyone I can go to for confirmation, it would be Beetee. He's the one who planned the whole rescue operation, surely he might have an inkling as to whether they're still alive or not, right?

"beetee, what's going on with them, why are they not out yet?" I asked, while Beetee just took of his glasses and flicked a few switches, before a holographic map of the capitol sprang up from the table.

Beetee just explained to me how his plan worked. I knew that he was trying to tell me that they're still okay, but all I understood was that it involved knockout gas distributed by the ventilation system and an explosion on the far side of the Capitol to divert their attention.

Beetee seemed to tell That I wasn't following anything, but he said that it was a good sign because the enemies won't be able to follow or understand his plan either.

"like your electricity trap in the arena?" I ask

"Yes, and see how well that worked out" says Beetee.

Well…..Not really. I think.

.

It's midnight and I was about to curl up into a ball and let the misery have me, when Haymitch came sauntering down to my compartment

"They're back we're wanted at the hospital" haymitch says and my mouth opens with a flurry of questions, which he silences. "that's all I know"

I wanted to run, in fact I wanted to sweep off the bed and race through the halls of district thirteen to find him, but Finnick was still curled up into a ball looking confused by haymitch's words.

I took him by the wrist and slowly led him to the hospital room like a child. It took an agonizing 15 minutes and when we arrived the hospital was in total chaos. Nurses were zipping around; carrying patients if not medicine.

One nurse got my attention, when I saw that she was pushing a table with a bald woman who looked so thin that her bones were evident under the scabbed and badly bruised skin.

Johanna Mason. I think. She was tortured worse because unlike the others she actually knew rebel secrets. I felt a twinge of pity for her despite the fact that she hated me with all her being. No one deserves to be tortured like that.

"Finnick!" Something between a shriek and cry of joy sounded in my ears. A lovely, if not bedraggled woman runs towards us in nothing, but a sheet. She slammed on with Finnick and suddenly it's as if nothing else in the world mattered to them. They were trapped inside their own world.

I felt a pang of jealousy. Not because they were together now, but because no one could doubt their love. Anyone would just have to look at them and they would see the love between them.

"We got them all out except Enobaria" Boggs says. He looked worse for wear than the others "Peeta's in the room at the end over there" Boggs pointed to the end of the hall.

Peeta.

Alive and well—okay maybe not well, but alive. Away from snow. Safe. Here. With me. In a minute I can see his smile, hear his laugh, and feel his warmth.

Haymitch is grinning at me. "Come on, then"

I'm light-headed with giddiness as I approached the room at the end of the hallway. What will I say? Oh, who cares what I say? Peeta will be ecstatic no matter what I do. He'll probably be kissing me anyway. I wonder if I'll feel that hunger that overwhelmed in the beach again.

Before I can answer my own question, we we're already at the door. We could see that Peeta was being examined by a trio of doctors. I was a little disappointed that my face wasn't the first thing he saw after his wake up, but he sees me now.

His eyes widened and disbelief and a smile stretched across his features. "Katniss" his voice whispered and it was filled with the same kind of joy that I thought was lost forever.

The monitor that displayed his heart rate started beeping frantically, then he was suddenly on his feet and running towards me "Katniss" he calls my name with pure joy and love.

Long out of patience, I ran to him my arms raised to embrace him and we locked ourselves in each other's arms. I was vaguely aware of the sighs of awe behind me, but right now I couldn't focus on anything, besides the warmth of his body, his arms, which were wrapped tightly around my waist and my back, and the smile on his face that I thought I had lost forever.

"You're as beautiful as the day I lost you" Peeta's eyes begin to tear up and I can feel my own tears welling up in my eyes. He moved his hand and caressed my face. I pressed his hand closer to my cheek and closed my eyes.

I didn't want to speak, I didn't want anything to ruin this moment. I've never felt this happy since that afternoon in the arena. I gave him a genuine smile, while my tears welled up and spilled over my face.

"Don't cry" he said, while he leaned in and pressed his forehead to mine. The simple gesture overwhelmed me with a sensation, similar to the hunger I felt in the arena, but this was much stronger. It was almost mind-numbing. I curled my toes wallowing in the sensation of joy and happiness. Getting more impatient with the delay, I leaned and crushed my lips to his.

I could feel that he was startled, but he doesn't pull back. On the contrary, he leans in closer; his lips moving in ways that sends a ripple of desire rushing through my entire frame. Sensing more of the hunger my lips moved along with his in synchronization. I curled around him so that our bodies were closer to each other. My arms were wrapped around his neck, while his hands were wrapped around my waist.

I was wrong. This didn't feel like the kiss in the arena, not by a long shot. This was so much more potent, much more overwhelming, and much better. I can't seem to bring myself to stop and neither could peeta. When we finally pull back after what felt like hours. We just stared into each other's eyes. He was smiling at me as if all his torture meant nothing anymore, while I couldn't bring myself to even force a smile.

I still couldn't get past the deep circles under his cerulean eyes, the deprived look of his face as if he's been starving for months rather than weeks, and worst of all the drained impression that his entire body suggests.

I touched his left cheek, which was sickeningly pale and my heart constricted, as if my chest was being squeezed. During the arena I promised myself that I would do whatever it takes to protect Peeta, and yet here he is now, battered, abused, tormented and there was nothing I could do about it. On the contrary, I was the reason he experienced so much pain because I was the mockingjay.

"I'm so sorry" I get out in a broken sob, before I smashed my face onto his chest; hiding my tears. Peeta's hand began brushing against my hair reassuringly saying things like; it's okay or I'm alright, but I know that he's beyond okay and alright.

"It's okay, katniss, we're okay now" He whispers in my ear before planting a kiss on the top of my head. Somehow the warmth of his lips slightly calmed me down, until my sobs were reduced to quiet whimpers. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"So, how are things, Peeta?" haymitch asked casually and I could almost see the glare that Peeta was giving him.

"I'll be angry at you later, haymitch" says Peeta in a slight angrier tone, which made me laugh. I forgot that peeta hasn't had an outburst with haymitch, yet.

"Go easy on him" I say before lifting my face from his chest and fiddling with his hospital gown. "I already raked my fingernails across his face" for the first time in a long time he actually laughs. I wanted to look up and see his expression, but I was afraid that I would start sobbing again.

"Do I really look that ugly?" peeta asks in mock hurt, before I laugh.

"No it's just that" my voice trails off as I look up at his drained face. "I can't help, but think that this is my fault" I touch his battered face. I look up into his eyes to see that they were wide in shock.

"Katniss" he says in soft and gentle voice. "Don't ever think of something as ridiculous as that again" Peeta says in a soft, but authoritative tone.

"It's true" I insist "because snow was trying to break me by using you and I didn't realize that until it was too late" My voice faded in volume as I got to the end. I can feel throat get thicker with the tears and sobs that are trying to claw their way free from my mouth.

"Katniss" he whispers, he grabs my chin and his cerulean eyes look into mine. "I'm here now, okay? I'm safe now because I'm with you. Don't think about what I've been through because the moment I saw you it's as if all of that meant nothing to me." His sincerity was impossible to doubt. So I just nod, before leaning in again and kissing his lips.

That same overwhelming sensation ripped through me again. The warm sensation spread from my heart to the rest of my body, engulfing me in the hunger that can't be satisfied; a hunger that only Peeta can fill.

Someone cleared his throat behind us, but I didn't pay attention to it at all. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder, not restraining, but reminding; telling me that there's somewhere I need to be. I push it aside without looking at who it is.

"Katniss, we have to go to command" Plutarch starts "So, why don't you leave…"

My mind flickered to memories that I tried to shove into the back of my mind; leaving Peeta to go with Johanna, letting Peeta out of my sight, and peeta's torture. My eyes snap open at what he's suggesting. Does he really think that I could leave Peeta out of my sight again. My first impulse was to draw him closer and explain why I can't leave peeta again, but instead I did something else.

"No" I snarled in fury, which takes him aback and makes him withdraw his hand. I hear Haymitch and peeta's laughter at my reaction. After what happened to peeta today, I'm naturally opposed to any plan that involves letting Peeta out of my sight.

"Go ahead Plutarch" Haymitch says "we'll catch up after I calm our little mockingjay down a bit"

When Plutarch left, I somewhat calmed down, but not enough for me to let go of peeta. I lived for nearly two months without him I don't think I'll be able to survive another separation.

"Did you really have to snarl at him?" Haymitch asks with a tone that seems happier and more relieved.

"I've lived through a full 2 months without Peeta, I think I know my limits" I say as I pull back to stare at his face. he was almost amused—no not amused, but indulgent—at my reaction. He looked as if he would be happy to stand there for the rest of his life gazing at me and I felt exactly the same.

.

I managed to calm down a bit, but not enough to leave Peeta at the hospital. So after numerous and futile, efforts to convince me to leave Peeta, we went to command together; our hands intertwined.

I felt light-headed with giddiness as we walked to command with Haymitch trailing behind us. Peeta hasn't yelled at Haymitch, yet because apparently he's still too giddy to have an outburst. I couldn't care less about anything else.

We walked to command room and several eyes gazed at peeta questioningly, which was quickly dropped. The room started to fill with people and I could feel some of their happy glances pointed in our direction. I was only vaguely aware of them because right now there was nothing else in my mind besides the fact that Peeta was right beside me.

Coin calls the meeting to order and apparently there was nothing more to discuss besides the taping for new propo about my wedding with peeta. I actually didn't mind the whole wedding propo because it's not like this is for show or anything, but Peeta was a little miffed with the idea.

"Why? don't you want me as a wife?" I ask in mock hurt.

"o-o-of course I do, i-it's just that...well you..uh..I was only thinking….about you if…this is what you want that's all" Peeta stutters and I had to laugh because he's usually so good with words.

"Yes, this is what I want" I say and not just because of the propo, but because I really do want this to happen. I have brief mental flash of Peeta and I standing at the altar, while saying the binding words. I was too caught up with my own giddiness that I forgot about someone who would have a problem with this. Gale. I turn my head to his chair, but he wasn't there.

Right it's because of the injury he got. I think.

"Well we better get started, then the sooner we air this the better" Plutrach says and Fulvia started writing down details with him.

"We could do a double wedding with Finnick and Annie" Fulvia suggested and Plutrch nods at her suggestion. Coin was about to adjourn the meeting, when a broadcast from the capitol suddenly appeared on screen.

I wanted to turn it off because the only reason I watched these broadcasts was to see how peeta was doing, but now that he's here by my side I couldn't care less about them. I squeeze peeta's hand and he wrapped his arms around me protectively. I leaned into him, while I was forced to watch the old man who did this to peeta.

"I believe that this is a turning point for all of us" Snow says. "District two has doubled the supply of peacekeepers and our enemies in the districts are wounded, now's the time to remind these rebels that the capitol will not fall by their menacing hands"

How classic; making us look like the bad guys. I think.

"Starting tomorrow we will retake the districts that have been invaded and burned by the hands of the rebels, we will show them even the strongest cannot overcome the power of the…" Snow was interrupted by gunshots and five peacekeepers that dropped dead on the ground. Everybody started panicking and running around different direction, while the peacekeepers try to, unsuccessfully, locate where the attacker is. Snow can't seem to get his bearings enough to stop the broadcast he makes a beeline for the mansion; flanked by peacekeepers. One of his guards fall drop dead on the ground, which leaves him exposed to an easy shot.

Everybody's on their feet in anticipation as to what will happen next. A shot was fired, but it hit the part of the wall, where snow's shoulder should have been. Snow's inside the mansion already, but majority of the peacekeepers are still searching for the attacker.

Out of nowhere, a canister is thrown in the middle of the peacekeepers. There's an explosion, but this one's different because smoke came out instead of fire. Suddenly the smoke clears out slowly and as it does all of the flags with the capitol seal start burning down; replaced by black flags with my mockingjay symbol.

We're all stunned into silence. Has a rebel really been able to infiltrate the capitol and get that close to assassinating snow?

The broadcast ends with four more peacekeepers dropping dead on the ground, but the cameras managed to catch a glimpse of a black figure fleeing the streets; shrouded by the dark corners.

We're all frozen into silence; trying to process what just happened in the broadcast. The silence stretched on and only Peeta was the one who was able to break it.

"That's him"

.

Peeta's POV

Almost everybody was silenced by the broadcast. One second, snow was making his speech and the next the whole scene just tumbled into chaos; gunshots being fired, peacekeepers dropping dead on the ground, people screaming and panicking, and snow nearly being shot in the side.

Before the broadcast cuts off I spot a familiar figure fleeing in the dark corners of the streets. My eyes instantly zoom in on the figured and I'm jolted back to a scene that happened a few hours ago.

I was strapped to a metal table with restraints in a cell underground. I didn't know what they did to me, but at the time I was thinking that Katniss was a mutt and that she killed my family and friends, that she was an enemy that I couldn't trust her. it was really confusing, everything didn't make sense in my mind, but All I could register was to kill Katniss on sight.

I was awaiting another session of torture when a man in white came in with a syringe and a screen on top of a table. I knew that it was time again for my torture, but the man in white suddenly dropped to the floor and a man wearing a black trench coat and a hat suddenly entered with a syringe at hand.

My eyes widened at the new comer, but I managed to catch sight of the two guards that were lying unconscious outside my cell. he whispered something in my ear; a name.

"Katniss"

My mind went to the strangely intense memories of her that made me go berserk into a flurry of screams and struggles. I feel the syringe enter my arm and as the contents entered my body, the intense memories suddenly calmed and became clearer. I could remember everything about Katniss now; the first hunger games, the quarter quell, the nights on the train. It didn't trigger any fear. Whatever they did to my memory of her was suddenly fixed by this man in black.

"That's him" I whisper in astonishment.

"Who is it?" Katniss asked looking at me quizzically.

"That black figure it's him, he's the one who cured me in the cell, before I was knocked out" I blurt out in astonishment. Soon enough, all eyes were on me; waiting for further explanation.

"What do you mean cured you?" Plutarch asks in bewilderment.

I bite my lip and look at Katniss. What would she do if she found out about my hijacking, would she avoid me. Well, that would logical, but would she shut me out and never trust me again. Either way, I have to tell her, no matter what the consequences may be.

"Back in the capitol, Snow wasn't just torturing me. He was doing something that he had a name for" I explained. I look down at the table; not willing to see the expressions on their faces "He would make me watch clips of Katniss and I, then he would inject me with tracker jacker venom to make me hallucinate and to infuse the memory with fear"

"hijacking" says haymitch, but he sounded more puzzled, than alarmed. I nod my head at the familiar word.

"that went on for the next few weeks" I say "until one day that guy" I point to screen with the picture of the black figure. "knocked out my guards and injected something into me that sort of…cleared the memories of Katniss, soon after knock out gas made me lose my consciousness" I say, still looking down, but Katniss never released my hand.

"It's true" says Beetee who was equally puzzled by what I just said. "impossible as it may seem, but your memories of Katniss seemed to have been cleaned. I ran a test, while you were unconscious"

"Well if that's true, don't you think that this man is on our side?" Katniss says.

"it's possible, but it may be a trap" Coin says.

"if it is, then why did he cure peeta? If this was all a plot, then don't you think it would be easier to use peeta, while he was hijacked" Plutarch says.

However you look at the situation, one thing's for certain; someone's looking out for us, we just don't know who it is.

Reviews=love

Skullcandyklive-until next time


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Presence

Katniss' POV

We were currently walking down the halls of district thirteen. Every now and then, Peeta would flash me a reassuring smile that I returned. My mind was still fluttering to what I just saw in the broadcast and what Peeta just said about his hijacking.

Who was that black figure? Was he an ally? And how did he manage to get _that _close to assassinating snow without being caught. That part was what made me suspicious. It was almost too perfect. How peacekeepers dropped dead, how they couldn't find the culprit, how close the shot had been; it almost seemed too perfect to me. But there was something in the look on Snow's face; something about the dread and the fear that made me think that he was actually close to being assassinated.

Still that was just one point against all the other points that made it look choreographed.

It was easy to see that the black figure might possibly be an ally, but what if this was a trap? No, I refused to think about those thoughts now.

I was still a little giddy just by Peeta's presence beside me. I didn't want to think about these things now.

"You okay?" he asked me and I snapped my attention to him. My shoulder's sagged as I took in the tortured condition of his face. Even though he told me several time before that it wasn't my fault, It still broke my heart to see him like this. I nodded and I could feel the excess moisture in my eyes, hoping that he doesn't notice them.

He lifted one hand and wiped my right eye, before frowning at me; highlighting a few bruises under his lips.

"Katniss-" he started and I knew that he was going to lecture me again about how what happened to him wasn't my fault and that I shouldn't blame myself for what happened to him. So I interrupted him.

"I know that it's not my fault and that I shouldn't blame myself" I said with thick voice. I felt a lump in my throat that I forced myself to swallow before speaking "It's just that seeing the tormented look on your face; knowing that you were hurt and I wasn't able to do anything-" I tried to continue, but the lump in my throat grew bigger; stopping my words.

"Katniss-"

"Haymitch and I promised to keep you safe and I know that we both failed" I said clearing my throat and absently touching his drained face.

"Katniss-"

"Look, I'll understand if you don't want to be near me anymore because of what happened to you, but you should know that I'll still protect-" Peeta cut me off with a kiss. The warmth started in my chest, before spreading throughout the rest of my body. I moved my lips against his and his arms encircled my waist, while I wrapped my arms around his neck. His body pressed against mine and I loved the heat that the contact brought.

His lips were wet and soft against my lips, which came as a surprise because they seemed so ragged. I could feel myself melting into his arms. The hunger engulfed me again; preventing me from pulling back and I could've probably stayed there for an hour, but a soft voice brought me back to reality.

"Katniss?"

My eyes fluttered open. Peeta and I reluctantly turned our head to the direction of the voice. I really hated the interruption. I saw prim in the hallway staring at me, while biting back a smile. I smoothed my hair and turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's time for peeta's check up with mom, she wasn't able to finish because you sort of dragged him with you." Prim said.

I mentally scolded myself. I didn't even consider Peeta's condition when I brought him back to command. He should've been resting in the hospital bed and I dragged him along the halls because I was too afraid to lose sight of him.

"Oh sorry" I said quietly, looking at Prim before looking at Peeta.

"it's okay" Prim said reaching out for Peeta's wrist, but I was still reluctant to let him out of my sight. I bit my lip in thought. It's not like I was expecting something bad will happen to Peeta if I let him out of my sight for my mom to check on him. It's just that the last time I let him out of my sight; he was captured and tortured by snow for almost two months.

"You can come along, katniss." Prim brought me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and she was smiling at me. "I understand that you don't want to let peeta out of your sight again."

I smiled at her brightly and out of the corner of my eye I think I saw Peeta blush and smile, though I couldn't be sure.

.

"Well, peeta aside from the physical damages, I think you're going to be okay" mom said as she began wrapping bandages around the worst of Peeta's wounds. Every now and then, he would give me a smile, but I couldn't quite find it in me to return the gesture.

After all he's been through he still has it in him to smile, like every single thing that snow did to him was nothing. He went through hell and back and I know that he's just downplaying all of the real pain that he was feeling.

"How do you feel, peeta?" my mom asked, while I gave her a look. Was she seriously asking a question like that? He was tortured and hijacked for nearly two months and now she was asking him how he feels?

"I feel a lot better" he said smiling at my mom. She gave him a look.

"Peeta, be honest it won't help either of us if you downplay anything that you might feel" my mom said in a patient tone.

"I feel fine" he said with another smile, before biting his lip nervously. I sighed.

"If you're worried about me finding out about what you've been through, don't" I said, looking down at the floor, but I could feel their stares at me. I was trying my best to keep the tears at bay. "My mom is going to do everything she can to treat you, but you have to be honest with how you really are" I said with a voice that kept getting thicker and thicker.

Why was I crying so much? Shouldn't I be glad that peeta was here with me now, that he's away from snow, that he's not suffering anymore, that he's ok-no he wasn't okay.

"katniss-" he said, but I cut him off.

"Don't tell me that you're okay because we both know that you're not and don't tell me that you're worrying about me because between the two of us I should be the one worrying" I said quietly, while looking down at the floor "if it'll make it easier for you I'll leave so that you won't have to worry about how I'll feel" I left the room; not waiting for him to respond because I could feel the sobs making my way out of my throat.

I curled up in my bed in our compartment and just let the sobs shake my frame. I felt like I was in the quarter quell when Peeta accidentally hit that force field and Finnick was the one who revived him, while I couldn't; hopeless. That's how I felt; hopeless.

I could hear the half-choked sounds coming out of my mouth and I couldn't seem to find a way to make them stop. It was a terrible sound and I couldn't seem to find it in myself to care if anyone hears me.

I have Peeta now, but somehow his presence made my heart hurt. Maybe it's because I wasn't able to figure out snow's plan in time, maybe it's because I just couldn't protect him. Either way I felt useless.

.

I don't really know how long I stayed like that, but I eventually calmed myself down. I heard someone open the door, but I made no attempt to acknowledge their presence. Maybe they'll think that I'm asleep and will leave me alone.

"I think we both know that you're not really asleep, sweetheart" Haymitch's voice caught me off guard, but I made no move to get off the bed. I heard him sigh before I felt the bed shift with his weight.

"Look, I think we both know that Peeta wasn't going to be in the best condition, when we planned the rescue." Haymitch started. "And I also know the reason why you're locking yourself up like this" Haymitch paused, when I didn't respond. I heard him sigh.

"You're blaming yourself over and over again for something that's out of your control; something that we couldn't do anything about" Haymitch said. That last statement was only half-true. It's true that I was blaming myself, but it's not true that we couldn't do anything about his torture. We could've saved him along with the other tributes. "And even if I made Plutrach stay to rescue Peeta the whole hovercraft would've gone down" Haymitch said; answering my thoughts.

"Look, he _was_ tortured and that already _happened_; it's in the _past_. There's nothing we can do to change that" Haymitch said quietly. I turned my head to face him and saw that he was gazing on the floor. "maybe instead of moping around about something you can't change, you should be doing something to make him feel better" he said and in truth, he had a point. Peeta wouldn't get any better if I was too busy moping around about something I failed to do. I was going about this the wrong way.

Haymitch seemed to get everything off his chest so he stood up off my bed, while I stared at him as he walked out of the room.

.

I don't know how long I stayed like that before I decided to get up, but my limbs were a little numb as I began walking my way down the halls and towards the hospital. I felt like I was being controlled by invisible strings while I fumbled my way to Peeta's hospital room. I paused at the side of the door.

Maybe he's already asleep. I should just come back tomorrow. I think.

I was about to turn to leave, but Prim caught my wrist and I turned around to find her frowning at me. What did I do?

"Aren't you going to see him?" Prim asked raising an eyebrow. I bit my lip at her, before looking down. "He's been asking for you y'know?" Prim said, which made me lift up my gaze to hers.

"He has?" I asked quietly, while she just nodded.

"You know you're not doing him any favors by running off like that" Prim said "he's been worrying about you and-"

"Worrying about me?" I cut her off and I could feel that the disbelief in my tone was evident in my face as well. Out of the two of us, I should be the one worrying about him, not the other way around. Prim looked at me calmly.

"Katniss, the whole time Peeta was there in the Capitol, he told that he was worried about what he might do to you, the way you always worried about what the capitol is doing to him" prim pointed out. "your love for him doesn't go one way, y'know?"

I never really thought about that. I never thought that he would worry about me in his condition; I always thought that he would be more concerned about himself. Then again, in more instances than one he did show me that he valued my life more than his; that he would protect me with his life.

"Aside from a few bruises and lacerations, he's going to be okay" Prim said smiling brightly at me. "Apparently the majority of his torture was the hijacking and that was already cured" I smiled at her before ruffling her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"I should talk to you more often, little duck" I said and he chuckled at me.

"I wish you would" she said before walking away from the hospital room.

I poked my head in the door and I saw him leaning down on the bed frame, looking as broken as the last time I saw him. My heart broke, but my mood brightened up when he saw me and smiled at me. The smile sent flutters in my stomach. I crossed the room to him; stopping at the foot of his bed.

"Hey" I gave him the brightest smile I could manage.

"Hi" he smiled back at me, before he patted the space on the left side of the bed. I smiled at him before sitting down on the bed with him. He wrapped his arm around my waist before I leaned into him; careful not to put all of my weight onto him.

"You okay?" he asked me and I had to physically restrain myself from rolling my eyes. i revisited my conversation with prim, before nodding at him. He chuckled. "Good, I got a little worried when you ran off like that" I just nuzzled onto his side. His presence here, made me feel like the cracks in my body were gone; that I was no longer broken. I wrapped my arms around before I leaned down; dragging him with me. We both ended up on his pillow.

We looked into each other's eyes; too overwhelmed by each other's presence I think. He was just looking at me and even though his face looked battered, when I looked past that and into his blue eyes, I could still see my Peeta; the one who cares for me, who loves me. That was enough for me. I stroked his disheveled hair, while he pulled me in closer. I weaved my fingers with his and pulled my chest closer.

We were lying down on the bed; side by side with our fingers intertwined. The hand that was on my waist pulled me closer, while I pulled his neck and head closer to mine. We stayed like that for a minute or two before I leaned in to kiss him. he was startled, but made no move to pull back.

I felt the hunger again and the heat began spreading from my chest and out into the rest of my body. I didn't feel like I was going to come to a point where I had enough of him, because I was always going to want more of him.

The kiss deepened and his hand snaked up and down my waist, while I pressed him closer to me. All the while, I felt like our bodies were melting together into one. I felt his lips move up and down my neck; my skin heated where his lips touched it. My eyes all but rolled back at the mind-numbing sensation. My toes began curling as his lips returned to mine.

I felt something twitch between my thighs and our eyes snapped wide open at the same time. We pulled back, while maintaining contact. I still felt hot and sweaty. My hand flew up and I felt that my hair was disheveled from its braid, even Peeta's hair was a tangled mess (not that it looked any better before). He looked at me and I knew that our thoughts were the same.

"Wow" we said at the same time, which made us both laugh.

"That was…um" I started to say, before he cut me off

"too much" he said quietly before looking down. I lifted his gaze with my hand before smiling at him.

"a little, but I was going to say good" I said to him, which made his face brighten up. It's true that it may have gone further if we didn't pull back, but it really felt good and I wanted more. I frowned when I caught sight of the clock. It was nearly time for bed, which means that I'm going to have to go back to my own compartment. The thought of him leaving my sight again made my heart constrict.

I looked at him nervously. We slept together before, but we never did it after what happened a few minutes ago. I bit my lip and looked at Peeta; weighing the pros and cons of leaving him out of my sight again.

"Peeta?" I started and he glanced at me with a raised eyebrow. I bit my lip nervously; seriously reconsidering my little request and just leaving the hospital room. Before I lost my nerve, I said "Will you stay with me?" I could hear the vulnerability in my voice.

He smiled at me "Always" he said with a smile before pulling me down back on the bed. We were face to face and our hands found each other. I wrapped my legs around him and held him close. I could feel the warmth of his presence beside me and I was jolted back in time; to a night in the capitol train during the victory tour, when he stayed with me to keep the nightmares away.

I was afraid to close my eyes, even for one second. I was afraid that, when I wake up all of this would just be a dream; something that was never real. I shuddered at the thought and nuzzled myself further into Peeta's chest; willing the fear away.

.

The next morning I woke up in alarm, when I saw that Peeta was no longer lying down beside me. My chest constricted and I started breathing heavily, tears threatening to spill down my face. Was all of that a dream? Was Peeta still with Snow? Was he still being tortured?

Before I could think anymore of the matter a voice interrupted me.

"Good morning" I turned my head to Peeta who was sitting down on the open chair with a bagel in hand and a glass of milk. He seemed to register the anxiety in my expression because his brow furrowed in concern. "Are you alright"

I felt better almost instantly; giving him a smile and leaning over the bed to kiss him. I felt myself blush, when he cupped my cheek to pull me in closer. After a moment we pulled back. I smiled at him, before patting the side of the bed. He smiled back before sitting on the bed. He leaned in to kiss me and I opened my mouth to his. His hands wrapped around my waist and my hands wrapped around his neck, pulling us closer. I deepened the kiss urging him to do the same and smiling, when he did. I felt oblivious to anything else, I didn't care about the fact that we were in the hospital or that we weren't alone. The other patients were probably asleep anyway.

"Hey Peeta have you seen Katniss? Her mother got worried and she thought that you…." Finnick's voice startled us both and I almost jumped up off the bed. I straightened my mockingjay outfit and glared at him; more than a little annoyed that my moment was rudely interrupted.

Finnick grinned at me teasingly as I began combing my hair with my finger. "hey Katniss, your mom's looking for you, but I can tell her that you're busy…"

"No, I'm fine" I deadpanned, before softening my expression and looking at Peeta with a raised eyebrow.

"Go, You're mom's probably worrying about you" Peeta said softly. I leaned into him; him a quick, but lingering kiss.

"I'll be back later" I promised before walking to the door glancing at him again.

Finnick's grin didn't falter at all, even though we were here in the hallway. "So…" he started, wiggling his eyebrows suggestedly. I blushed deep red before backhanding his arm.

"Shut up" I muttered, which only made him laugh.

.

Feel free to review/follow/favorite my little story.

Follow me on tumblr at _skullcandyklive _for story updates and maybe some fanart.

Skullcandyklive-until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: preference

Katniss' POV

The following days that Peeta and I spent together in public were a little more reserved and cautious. Not that I cared about what others would think, it's just….new. I was apparently excused from any type of schedule from the last few days because they assumed that I'd prefer to spend more time with Peeta, which is correct.

He hasn't left the hospital room since, except for the walks that he takes with me from time to time. To Peeta's frustration, he was confined to the hospital bed with only two one-hour walks a day, but he seemed more willing when he found out that I was going to be the one going with him. I still remembered that day.

"This is really unnecessary you know" Peeta said, while we were walking down the halls of district thirteen. My arm was looped around his elbow and my head was rested on his shoulder.

"What is?" I asked raising my eyebrows; looking at him curiously.

"This whole confined to my hospital bed thing" he explained gesturing to his hospital gown. In truth, I didn't really agree with the confined-to-the-hospital-room agreement, but I wanted to make sure that he got the medical attention that he needed so I didn't argue with the doctors. "Don't you, think?"

"Not really" I shrugged nonchalantly at his statement. I felt him give me a questioning gaze. I turned to look at him with a mischievous grin and lightly touched he's cheek. "It would be a lot more difficult to explain if I got caught sneaking off to your compartment in the middle of night than being caught in the hospital room." I whispered in his ear, mimicking Finnick's seductive purr. He chuckled silently, before nodding.

"You do have a point there"

I always stayed with him every night. We slept in his hospital bed; locked in each other's warm embrace. More often than not, something more than kissing could've happened. It wasn't really a conscious thing. Some nights we would lie there kissing and nuzzling in each other's arms, some nights we would get a little too carried away.

"Peeta" I whispered as he kissed my neck; nipping at the skin gently. He murmured in response. I was really enjoying the heat of his body against mine. The wetness of his lips as he traced my neck to my jawline, made me forget what I was about to say. It's always hard to form a coherent thought when I'm wrapped around him like this. "We're in the hospital" I pointed out breathlessly.

"So?" Peeta murmured in a voice was too low and throaty for me to respond quickly. I thought I was an expert with hunger already considering how many times we nearly starved to death and how many time I registered for tesserae, but this sensation was nothing like that; I didn't feel like I would ever get enough of Peeta's kisses, I will always want more.

Instead of responding I turned my head to his captured his lips with mine. His hands moved down my waist; pressing me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved my kisses to neck and jawline. The heat would've overwhelmed us last night. I didn't I was ever going to stop or If I was ever going to pull back.

"Katniss?"

My eye snapped open at a very familiar voice that didn't belong to either of us. We pulled back immediately and sat up. I felt the blood rush to my head and I had to lean back down, but Peeta was there to catch me. He was sitting up, while I was leaning down on his arms. I didn't need a mirror to know that we looked red and disheveled.

Prim stared at us with wide eyes and a raised eyebrow. She had a tray in her hands with food and medicine. I frowned at the minuscule amount of food on Peeta's plate. Shouldn't he get more considering the fact that he was nearly tortured to death and hijacked? I felt a small twinge of hatred for thirteen again.

Prim crossed the room with the tray in hand and left it on the bedside table. She still maintained a poker face of course, but I could've sworn I saw her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

I blushed violently. How much did she saw? How much did she understand? Did she know where our little performance would've lead if she hadn't interrupted us? The thought of her knowing all those things sent a shiver down my spine.

"Now I see your point" Peeta said quietly.

.

During these past few days I could feel myself becoming whole again, like the imaginary cracks in my body were starting to disappear slowly. I didn't feel any need to worry anymore because for one thing snow has no one left to use against me, but there's something else that made me feel at ease; something that I didn't really put too much into.

Plutarch said once that if Peeta wasn't cured before he got to me, he would've killed me for sure. I shuddered at the very thought of it, though I didn't really believe that it was possible to make Peeta forget that he loves me.

In a way, I felt relieved that Peeta didn't hurt me, when he came back to me. I felt at ease because I don't have to worry about being hurt by the boy that I love.

Wait….did I really think that? Did I really love Peeta? I cared about him deeply and it practically broke me when I found out that he was being tortured. So did that mean that I was in love with him?

Everybody said that I do love him. Everybody said that was the reason snow tortured him. Finnick once said that I love him, but I just don't know it myself.

Whoever the masked figure was, he was the reason why Peeta didn't kill me; the reason why Peeta still loves me.

I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize that I was already in the front door of the command room. This was actually the first time I was called to command again after Peeta's return. I was a little annoyed, but I couldn't really expect the absence of my schedule to last for more than a few days. They probably figured that I had to start performing again.

I entered and sat on a chair, before Coin started the meeting. Like any other command meeting, she just got straight to the point.

"So, now that we have rescued the remaining victors" Coin said looking directly at me. "I expect you to start performing again as the mockingjay" I nodded. I was expecting this to come around anyway, it's not like my pardon was going to last forever. Besides, we did have a deal and if I step out of line, she might possibly execute them right here, right now. "Good, now with that said Plutarch has a few ideas for some propos that we could start filming."

Everybody snapped their attention to Plutarch who cleared his throat before speaking. "Obviously Katniss and Peeta's wedding would be a huge boost for the rebels, but let's save that for when we capture all of the districts; for it to be like a celebration. Meanwhile we could get some footage of Katniss and Peeta together. We could show people Katniss healing Peeta, while he's in the hospital"

I let the rest of Plutarch's rambling fade into background. I felt a twinge of unease at what he was suggesting. In a way, I felt like I was acting for Snow and for the capitol; I felt like a piece of their games again. There was still a bit of doubt in me as to whether I love Peeta, but I was sure that I didn't have to act how I feel about him anymore.

I remembered the feeling of safety and security, when I was locked in his arms; the feeling that we were both safe. No, I didn't have to pretend to care about Peeta because I knew that I do. It's just that doing so for the cameras made the concept feel wrong.

I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts, when the black screen in front of me suddenly lit up. The seal of Panem, anthem, then there he was the old man who made Peeta suffer. I balled my hands into fists. I felt rage flood through my entire system, but at the same time I felt invulnerable or rather above his reach because he no longer had any leverage on me; he can't hurt me.

"Hello, Mockingjay" Snow said with a huge smug smile on his face. "Did your reunion with the baker's boy go well?"

The realization hit me; he still didn't know that Peeta was cured from his hijacking before he got back to me. He thinks that Peeta has already tried to kill me. If he could hear me, I wanted to let him know exactly how wrong he really was.

"Can he hear me?" I asked to Beetee, but he just shook his head.

"We haven't found a way to interrupt the frequency, yet" beetee said before looking at me apologetically. I balled my hands into fists and bit down on my lower lip.

"Don't worry, Katniss you'll get to rub it in his face soon enough" Finnick said. I nodded at him. He was right I'll get to rub it in his face soon enough. Nothing could spell victory more than Peeta and I happily together.

"In all honesty, I would've dropped Peeta off in District twelve if you didn't make the effort of rescuing him" Snow said. "It's a shame that the rescue mission only lead to your injury if not your death. What's Ironic is the fact that the very person you care about the most; the person who you couldn't survive without is the one who would bring you the most harm"

The broadcast was suddenly cut off by static and Snow's protests were drowned out into incoherency. When the broadcast came up again it wasn't snow that was on the screen, but a masked man with a hood. The mask was tinted black, but it has orange engraved lines starting from the side and stopping at the center. The eyeholes were also tinted orange, though I couldn't see the eyes. It took me a moment to realize that this was the same masked figure that cured Peeta of his hijacking.

"Sorry for interrupting your message mockingjay, but I was getting kind of sick of all his rambling" the man said in a voice that sounded like he wasn't older than me. "Don't you just hate listening to someone who doesn't have a clue of what he's talking about." The masked figure said casually, while leaning back.

Was he talking to me? Could he hear me? I asked myself.

"Feel free to thank anytime you like mockingjay and yes I can hear you and see you" the masked figure said before looking directly at the screen.

I cleared my throat, not knowing what to say. I couldn't express my thanks to him in just words. That wasn't enough. I owe him my life, more importantly Peeta's condition.

"I'm going to take your speechlessness as a thank you for what I did for your boyfriend" He said casually before laughing freely. "Word of advice Peeta, keep your hands to yourself because I sincerely doubt that Cinna had the foresight to design a mockingjay suit for a protruding belly" he added, before chuckling. I felt a blush flow through my face. It was casual enough, but it made me look down on the table.

He laughed again, before becoming serious. "Now, snow I want you take a minute and let all of that sink in" he said in a voice that was unmistakably sinister in tone. "I hope that you have a back-up plan because rehabilitating Peeta was just child's play for Me." his voice was sinister before softening and looking me in the eyes "Presidents are so predictable they'll do anything for power" he said casually before the screen went black.

I don't know why, but I felt like there was a hidden message in his last statement. He said it casually enough, but I felt like he was trying to tell me something; something that was right before my eyes. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Well that was unexpected" Finnick said breaking the silence and pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Indeed, well since that came up, Is there any progress in finding the whereabouts of the masked figure" Coin seemed a little more nervous than usual. She was stealing glances at me every now and then, as if she was checking my face for some specific emotion; she found none. Beetee shook his head.

"Not yet" Beetee said "I have to admit that whoever this guy is; he's smart. We haven't been able to find anything out; we haven't been able to find out his whereabouts, we don't even know where he got his weapons, not to mention the tracker jacker anti-venom. It's like he came out of thin air" beetee said thoughtfully; not acknowledging any of our questions.

"Well, what _did _you find out" Coin said in an annoyed tone. I honestly didn't know why she was so annoyed by this. It's not like Beetee can just click a few buttons to find out who the masked figure was. Even snow couldn't figure out who he was.

"It's not like it's the easiest thing to do" I said defensively, while everybody gave me questioning glances. "Even Snow hasn't come close to finding out who he is, if he did he would've been executed already" There was a murmur of assent from the room. Beetee shot me a thankful look.

Coin took a deep breath "Okay, have you found out anything about him?" Coin asked. Beetee nodded, while he started pressing a few buttons.

The screen in front of me lit up with a picture. It was early dawn and I could tell that the rebels were still groggy, but some were surprised to see dozens upon dozens of crates that contained an assortment of food. It had my mockingjay symbol imprinted on the side. Their faces lit up, when they saw the food and supplies. I couldn't help, but smile.

"This picture was taken the day after Peeta was rescued. The people of district eleven didn't know where it came from, neither did we, but when I magnify the image by 200% on the top left corner." Beetee said and the image zoomed in before focusing. At first I didn't see what I was looking for, but then I saw the same masked figure perched on the rooftop looking at the rebels. "I think it's safe to say that he was the one who gave them the food"

Why would he do that? And if he did go to the trouble of doing that, wouldn't it be obvious that _Is _our ally?

"This was taken just a few days ago" Beetee said. On screen was a battalion of peacekeepers dropped dead on the ground in front of the rebel base. Based on the confused faces on the rebels, I'm going to guess that they didn't expect that to happen. Beetee zoom the image again and there I saw the masked figure fleeing from the scene.

Beetee showed us a couple of more pictures; a supply delivery in three, an equipment shipping in two, medicinal supplies for eight, a thwarted execution in one. They all had one thing in common; the masked figure was always present.

I also noticed another thing with these images; the masked figure was always hidden and based on the images he wasn't captured on camera intentionally. Whatever he's doing, even I could tell that he preferred to work alone and in stealth.

"I think it's safe that this isn't just a coincidence" Beetee said and there was murmur of assent. "Based on his actions and moves I think his personal preference is to work alone hidden; stealth" Beetee echoed my thoughts and that's where the argument sprung up.

"We can't just allow this patriot to do whatever he deems appropriate" Fulvia said. Why not? I couldn't see a problem with what he's doing.

"Why not? It's not like he's with snow or the capitol. He's helping the rebels in a way that seems far more effective" Finnick countered, echoing my thoughts.

"Yes, but his plans may interfere with our plans, which is why we need him to cooperate with us" Coin said.

"Plus, it would make for good television if we could get a few propos of him saving the day or something" Plutarch supplied.

"If you have any idea how we can convince this guy to work with us I'm all ears" Haymitch argues.

"Why do we even need him to cooperate with us?" I asked. I meant it as a rhetorical question, but Plutarch drew a breath. Probably to start another lecture on good television, but I cut him off. "If it's really about good television, then why not just film him wherever he goes; catch him in the act. There has to be a pattern with his escapades to help the districts. Plus, it's obvious that his prefers to work alone, so I don't think convincing him is going to work" I said and they all looked at me with wide eyes.

I'm surprised that I was even able to come up with that. It sounded like a really good idea, which is why I was surprised that I thought of it.

"It does make a lot of sense" Beetee said, looking at me with a pleased expression. "If we could track the trend of his deeds, we could set up a camera crew and make propos about him, Great idea Katniss" Beetee said. There was another beat of silence, before Plutarch burst in laughter.

"If we had known, that Peeta would make you this much more perceptive and useful. We would've rescued him earlier" Plutarch said in between his laughter. Everybody joined in, but I just scowled.

I don't really think that Peeta had anything to do with it, granted his presence did make me calmer, more rational, and more alive, but It's like I was familiar with the masked figure's style; his strategy. Somehow I had an inkling that he preferred to work alone and in the shadows; that he didn't want to attract any more attention to himself, but the real question was why?

.

Peeta was still lying down in his hospital bed, when I came back from command. He turned his head towards me and offered an easy smile that I returned. It was amazing how we could smile easily at each other now, despite how dreadful the situation was a few days ago.

I crossed the room and planted a kiss on his lips before sitting down beside him. I lied down, propped on one elbow as I ran my finger through his no longer battered features. He looked healthier, not at all like how he looked before. He was also becoming more active, which more than a little refreshing for me.

"Hi" he said quietly, while he gazed back at me. Those blue eyes no longer had the tortured look in them. When I look in his eyes I don't see the tortured victor, I see the boy with bread.

"Hey"

"How was the command meeting?" he asked quietly, while I just shrugged at him.

"It was fine, not a lot of excitement" I said casually, but I knew that he saw through it. There was no way that I was going to tell him about Snow's little broadcast. There's no need for him to feel bad about something that he almost did. His expression dropped and his shoulders sagged.

"Katniss, I saw the broadcast too" he said quietly and it broke my heart to see him like this.

"Peeta-" I started, but he cut me off.

"A few days ago, I would've done exactly what he said." he whispered mostly to himself, but I could make out every word. "I would've killed you, if not hurt you. I would've regretted that for the rest of my life" his voice grew in volume and he looked at me with an expression that was so devastating that I had to wrap my arms around him.

"I still have nightmares about their torture, but those were bearable." He said, while his shoulders shook with sobs. "What I couldn't stand was when I saw you lifeless on a hospital bed; knowing that I was the one who did that to you" I could feel the warm tears dropping from his cheeks and into my hair. I wanted to comfort him, but I couldn't think of anything.

"Peeta that would have never happened" I said comfortingly, while wiping away the tears from his face. I didn't like that he blamed himself for something that was out of his control. "You saw the other broadcast didn't you?" he nodded and the corners of his mouth started to twitch into a smile.

"So does that mean I'm going to have to keep my hands to myself now?" Peeta said some of the sadness dripping away from his voice. I chuckled.

"Not exactly" I said, before leaning in to kiss him.

.

**Well that was longer than I expected.**

**Please feel free to review/follow/favorite my little story. Follow me on tumblr I'm **_skullcandyklive__**.**_

**Reviews = love.**

**Skulcandyklive-until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Persistence

Katniss' POV

It's rare for me to think of any good ideas that might actually help the rebellion. Apparently, my idea to track the trend of the masked figure's deeds was a stroke of genius. I only did what I usually during a hunt; think like my prey. I see the masked figure as a fox that flees at the first sight of danger and prefers to work alone. In truth, I wasn't really trying to come up with anything, but the recent turn of events are starting to make me regret that I ever came up with the idea in the first place.

"Coin's sending me to district 8 because she thinks that's where the masked figure will strike next" I say to Peeta, while we were at lunch. Our table was mostly made up of the rescued victors, except for Delly and Gale who was mostly silent during the conversation.

The lunch room was filled with mixed up voices as well as the smell of stewed turnips and metal. It wasn't the ideal place for this conversation, but our conversation wouldn't be picked up with the chatter of the cafeteria.

"Why do you look so upset about it?" Peeta asks with a smile on his face. He was looking a lot more like his old self, though he was still on the strict 'Don't Leave the hospital for too long rule.

"I was the one who came up with the idea in the first place and that only means that I'll have to spend a few weeks tracking him down with Cressida and the rest of the team." I say grumpily. "I don't see why I have to come with them though"

"Coin probably wants you to inspire the district while you're already there" Finnick says "I mean after the last time…." Finnick trails off as a few of us wince at the memory of the hospital bombing.

"Katniss She wants you to cheer them up, give them hope, like what you did with the rest of the rebels." Delly chimes in; she never fails to look on the positive side of the situation.

"I don't see how bringing the mockingjay, who's practically a target for the capitol's forces, will give them anything other than an increased chance of another bombing." I say.

"You do have a point" Johanna chimes in. I was hoping that the way she hated me during the quarter quell; it was a vain hope. "Maybe Coin has another reason for sending you there. Maybe she thinks that you'll catch the masked man's eye and he'll join thirteen voluntarily" She continues, while I glare at her.

"A pretty little mockingjay is an eye-catcher" Finnick chimes in, while Annie slapped his arm playfully.

"I don't care what she thinks" I snapped, while the rest of them laughed at my reaction. "Why are you taking this so calmly? What if I do catch his eye?" I ask Peeta and he turned to me with a solemn expression.

"I still owe him for curing me and keeping you safe from me" Peeta says thoughtfully "besides I don't think that he'll cause you any problems" he says looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at his assumption. He's honestly not worried about this guy? Either way, I really had interest in whoever the masked figure was. I'm just thankful that he took care of Peeta.

"Really and why is that?" I ask and he gives me chuckle.

"You're not really the type of girl who will be easily attracted to somebody like him" Peeta says with smirk.

"You're not the type of girl who will be easily attracted, period." Finnick chimes in with a chuckle.

"Oh, shut up" I snap, which only made them laugh harder.

.

The last time I went to District 8, the hospital was bombarded by fire bombs. I knew that I had nothing to do with it; that it was merely a coincidence that I was in that district during the bombing. Be that as it may, that doesn't change what the survivors of district 8 will think; that I was the reason the patients died in that hospital.

"Katniss, we're here" Cressida brought me out of my reverie. I didn't even notice that the hovercraft has already landed and that everybody was staring at me with mix emotions; worry confusion, concern, and assurance. "Are you okay?" she asks and I nod mechanically.

How can I be okay, when the people of the district might possibly blame for the hospital bombing? Those people might possibly had friends and families that were hoping for their recovery and they probably blamed me for what happened to them.

"They're not going to blame you" Boggs says, answering my thoughts. "We had the word spread out that the bombing was scheduled before you got there. They also know that you destroyed the hovercrafts." He says in an attempt to calm me down, which doesn't pacify me at all.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly "okay, let's go" hoping that the people of this district didn't hate me as much as I thought.

.

Apparently, they didn't. The people of district 8 welcomed me with open arms, while saying reassurances that the bombing wasn't my fault and that I defended them. It took me a while to navigate through the crowd of people, to get to the gathering in the middle of the square.

The town square was under construction so there were numerous scaffolding platforms and beams. The square was surrounded by concrete walls with several windows. The entrance was just an opening without any gate or door. All the people refused to occupy the space in the middle of the town square, like there was something already occupying the space.

That's weird. I think.

Cressida already began asking the civilians if they knew something about the masked figure. She went on like that for nearly an hour, but her persistence couldn't last forever. She walked out of the town square towards us with a very annoyed expression.

"I give up" she exclaims in exasperation. I never seen her so annoyed before. She was usually very understanding and considerate. Even when we were in the hospital, she was never this annoyed, but then again she must've been just happy with the footage that she got. "Every time I ask someone about the masked figure, they either shake their heads or give a quick 'I don't know'" she says as she plunks down on a crate that we were sitting on.

"Maybe he knew that we were coming and that's why he didn't show himself" Messalla says looking over at the people in the square.

"The least he could do is show up, I mean Katniss went all the way here just to see him" Cressida says and I look at her with disbelief. The comment was casual enough, but I felt like she was implying that I wanted to see him. I really did, but not for the reason Cressida was thinking.

Our conversation was interrupted, when the people in the square cry out in joy and happiness. I look over at them and they were all smiling and laughing and mouthing thanks. They were all cheering and eating food and….wait a minute. Food? Where did they get that? I felt my eyes widen and I looked over at Cressida; her expression was mirroring my own. I knew that we were thinking the same thing.

There was another beat of silence, before we bolted to the town square at full speed. I felt like I was running from the hovercrafts again, except that my knee didn't hurt anymore. Everybody looked in our direction with confused glances before running after us. I was so caught up in my haste that I didn't even realize that Haymitch was talking to me.

"Katniss, where are you?" Haymitch asks and by the sound of his voice he was just as surprised as we were.

"I'm heading down to the square" I say breathlessly "Haymitch what's going on down there?"

"I'm not really so sure" Haymitch says in awe "But I think someone just delivered a payload of food for District 8" just then, Cressida and I arrived at the center of the circle and my jaw dropped at the sight of the dozens upon dozens of food crates stacked in a neat pyramid. There was a man distributing food in the center of the circle and judging by the thankful looks and appreciative expression on the people's faces, this was far from the first time that this has happened. I walked closer with Cressida by my side. She was too stunned to even pick up her camera and to start recording. I just blurted out my first assumption as I saw the mask on the figure's face.

"It's him" I whisper and Cressida looked at me before looking infront. The masked man seems to have spotted us and immediately ran on top of the pyramid. "Wait!" I shouted, but he made no move to stop. The others arrived by our side breathlessly.

"Katniss what-" Boggs didn't get to finish his sentence. I bolted straight for the masked figure, without any conscious thoughts. Why was he running away? Why did he only run away when he saw me? I was starting to catch up to him, when he suddenly leapt off the pyramid and grabbed a piece of the wall that jutted out slightly. I stared at him in shock; afraid that he might fall and injure himself, but He swung himself nimbly and agilely towards the beam on the side of the wall. He swung forward to perch himself on top of the wooden beam before hopping on the adjacent beam leading out of the square. The movements looked so casual and fluid. For him, it looked no harder than taking a step on the ground.

It took me awhile for me to get my bearings, but when I did I chased after him on foot; following his progress. Cressida, Castor and Pollux had their cameras ready for an opportunity to get any decent footage. He was still hopping from beam to beam getting higher and higher, until he reached the last beam, which was in front of the entrance. The beam was lower than the top of the entrance wall and a bit farther.

Everybody gasped in shock as he leapt off the beam; flinging himself into the open air. It looked like he was going to drop flat on the ground, but his hands managed to grab the edge of the wall. He pulled himself up on the wall and faced us. No, it wasn't the same man or rather it wasn't the same mask. It was a simply white mask with a hole shaped as a huge grin.

The man started bowing to the audience and started blowing kisses. The people in the square started laughing and hooting. Was this all a joke to him.

I ran towards the entrance at full speed, everybody seems to have caught on and made a beeline for the entrance. The people seemed to be all at ease, as if they've seen him do this before. If they did, then why didn't they mention anything to Cressida? It looks like the man made his decent in front of the entrance. I ran faster; my legs hurting from the exertion. I arrived breathlessly in front of the gate; turning my head back and forth to look for the man.

It wasn't the same man from before; he was too comedic and funny to be the same masked man. The mask wasn't the only difference as well. He was wearing a hooded beige long-sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves under a white coat jacket, along with black pants, boots and gloves. He was definitely not the same man.

Everyone else came back after I arrived and they were just as dumbfounded as I was. How could anyone disappear into thin air like that? I came here hoping that I could answer some question about the masked man, but I ended up with more questions than answers, but all I say is.

"I think we need to talk to Paylor"

.

Paylor was a brown woman with a sturdy build. She's the commander here in district 8 and if anyone knew about the masked figure she would. It's hard to deny anything at this point. So I hoped that this would be easier.

I glared at her from where we sat just outside of the square. She was leaning against the wall and casually keeping her eyes on the bagel she had in her hand. Everybody remained quiet, not quite sure as to how to start the questioning. The tension almost made a visible miasma in the air and the silence was getting really eerie.

"Why didn't you tell us about him" I demanded sounding more annoyed than I meant to. She kept her gaze on the bagel, while she answered in a calm tone.

"He didn't want us to talk about him to anyone" she said casually, still not meeting my gaze.

"So, what? You're loyal to him now? You follow what his orders now because he gave you some food?" Gale said bitterly, and for the first time Paylor leveled her gaze to him; her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I am loyal to the rebellion and nothing else" Paylor said emotionlessly, before returning his gaze to the bagel in hand. I believed her, but I felt she has an ulterior motive for doing this; for following the man's instructions.

"Then why did you hide information about him from us" Cressida asked casually, she didn't feel as betrayed as Gale seemed to. Honestly, my own anger was fading away as well.

"Because he asked me to, He gave me no orders; he just asked me to hide this as a favor to him" Paylor leveled a gaze towards gale. "After all he has done for district 8, a small favor like that was the least I could do for him. I owe so much more, but all he asked of me was to keep this a secret" her voice was filled with venom, but Gale only narrowed his eyes at her.

"You call that a _small_ favor? As far as we know, this man could be our enemy and keeping this a secret from us…" Gale was cut off.

"He has done more for us in a mere two weeks than you have in a full two months" Paylor shouted angrily at gale. Gale opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off. Even I winced at the venom and the truth in her words. It was true we didn't pay much help to the people of district 8. "In the mere two weeks that he's been here, the children are healthier, the soldiers are more well-fed, the peacekeepers never set foot again and most importantly he brought back life to the people's eyes."

I turn my gaze down to the floor. The accusing tone in her voice made me wince, I felt like I was doing nothing for them, like I betrayed all of them. I'm supposed to be the mockingjay. I'm supposed to unite the districts and give them hope, but according to Paylor this man has done a better job of doing that in two weeks than I have in two months. It made me feel uneasy in my stomach.

I look over into the square where everyone seemed so happy, so hopeful, and so alive. The fact that I did nothing to cause that made me feel like dirt; like I was useless. Paylor got up angrily before joining the crowd in the town square.

We sat there in silence; not knowing what to say. I guess that Paylor's accusations made us feel so guilty that we couldn't really speak. I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I felt so stupid for tearing up. I wanted to crawl up and lie down on the ground. No, I wanted a set of arms to curl me up and comfort me, until the pain goes away. Someone who would comfort me with words the way nobody else can.

"Peeta" I whisper.

.

Everybody (with one exception) seemed to have recovered from the blow that Paylor's accusations made by nightfall. Boggs and I were left alone together, while the others went to look for the masked figure. They sure are persistent, that's for sure.

The silence was getting a little awkward and eerie, but I didn't quite trust myself to make a coherent response without crying.

"Are you cold?" Boggs asks. I shake my head, mechanically and he sighs.

.

Cressida's POV

"Why exactly do you think that this guy even lives in the woods?" I ask Gale as he trudged on further into the dark forest. Our cameras had night vision, so that wasn't the problem. The problem was that trudging this far into the woods at this time of day would be a complete waste of time if were not even sure if this is where the masked man was. I was getting a little annoyed.

"Would you rather join the crowd of people in the square?" He asks bitterly. I glared at him. Why was he being so sensitive about this? Isn't it good news that people here aren't starving anymore. The only bad news to this is that we didn't get any footage of that. It would've really made a great propo.

"I'm saying that I'd rather rethink our whole approach on this matter instead of wandering around aimlessly in the woods for someone who might not be here." I say acidly. I was really losing patience with this. We've been wandering these woods for a total of 4 hours and I haven't seen any sign of that man in the square.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a harsher and more commanding tone.

"Drop your guns!" the voice said and it was followed by the sound of footsteps and guns clicking. I curse under my breath. It sounds like there are more than we can handle. Without a choice, we drop our guns and raised our hands above our heads.

There was a sound of static before the peacekeeper started muttering into his earpiece. That went on for a few seconds before the peacekeeper raised his gun to aim it at us. Was he going to kill us now? Before I could think much of anything, the peacekeeper gestured his towards the ground.

"Kneel down on the ground" he commands and we did after a moment of hesitation. He starts talking to a peacekeeper quietly, but I could make out what they were saying.

"Were going to lure the mockingjay out, get their cameras and film them, while they say our little message." The peacekeeper nods, before three other peacekeepers stripped us of our cameras and equipment. There were a total of 10 peacekeepers and I knew that there would be no chance of escape all we could do is keep our mouths shut and hope that someone comes by to rescue us.

Once we were stripped of our gear and paddings. The leader sent the other 7 peacekeepers away to guard for any rebels that have come to our rescue. While the other two peacekeepers, grabbed the two cameras and started filming us. I can't believe that this night ended so badly. We trudged for 4 hours in the woods and get taken hostage by these peacekeepers, how could this get any worse?

The peacekeeper walked in front of the camera and gestured to us before speaking "hello, mockingjay. It seems that we have your friends here. So, I'll make you a deal, your life for your friends' life" My eyes widened in shock. That's worse. That's definitely worse. Before I could react, Gale burst out into a furry.

"No Katniss, Don't. It's not worth…" Gale was cut off by a gunshot to his forearm. He tries to bite back a scream, but his pale face is more than enough to convince Katniss to come here. The peacekeeper turned back to the camera. "You better hurry up mockingjay. I don't think your _Cousin _will last much longer." The peacekeeper cuts off it there and orders the other peacekeeper to make sure that the mockingjay sees it. After that it was a waiting game in eerie silence.

After what felt like hours, We heard the voice that we all feared, but it was inevitable we are talking about Katniss.

"Gale! Cressida! Messalla! Castor! Pollux!" Katniss' voice rang from faraway in woods, but by the sound of it she was getting near. We all shout out protests, until the peacekeeper silences us by shooting at Mesalla's shoulder. The voice was getting near, not too long now. Was Katniss really this stubborn? Doesn't she know that she's captured by Snow its game over? Does she know the consequences of what she's doing?

The voice burst out into the trees loud and clear shouting out our names. I open my mouth to give Katniss a…..Wait, that's not Katniss.

It was a little black bird that was perched on a nearby branch. Whenever it opened its mouth, her voice would come out calling. It was jabberjay. What's it doing here? More importantly, where did it get those sounds? Before I could think any more of it, a figure or mass suddenly dropped down from the trees and landed on the peacekeepers. There a sickening sound of flesh being torn open; like the sound of a blade stabbing a body.

The air was cold and the tension in the air nearly formed a visible miasma. The figure raised up his hands as he stood up. We watch in silence as the blades retracted up his sleeves; concealing them from view. My body tensed up in fear of the new threat in front of us. If he could kill these peacekeepers that easily, how easier would it be to dispose of us while we're shackled and unarmed.

The figure was wearing some sort of hooded green garment that hugged his upper torso tightly, but hung loosely from his waist down to the knee line. His boots ended just below his knee and when he turned to us. I didn't see a face I saw mask. In this poor light it was hard to see the mask, but as he came closer I started to see it better. It was a white mask with three holes; two for the eyes and one for the mouth. The whole mask looked like it was distorted into a grimace and the mouth was turned down into a frown. This was definitely not the man from the square.

He whistled a soft tune, before the jabberjay suddenly flew to his raised arm, before resting on his shoulder. He walked towards us and I couldn't even see his expression. He dropped down on one knee before examining Gale and Messalla. Before they could protest, the jabberjay spoke up.

"I need you two to trust me" the jabberjay spoke in a voice that sounded deep and depressed. "I'm going to give you some morphling, take the bullet out, and stitch you two up." Messalla nodded, but Gale just glared at the masked figure, before giving a curt nod.

The procedure took only a few minutes. The figure's sure and steady hands were quick and precise. It was hard to doubt his intentions, when he paid extra close attention to the pain that both of them felt. When he finished, he simply stood up and asked to barrow my earpiece.

"Boggs, we ran into some trouble in the woods we need your help, Messalla and Gale have been shot" The jabberjay said in a voice that was unmistakably mine. My eyes widened at him before the jabberjay cut me off with the depressed voice.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would be able to make a coherent response" the jabberjay said. I just nodded, because he was right I was still shaken by fear and anxiety. The figure started walking away. I wanted to ask him so many things, but I only managed to squeak out one.

"Who are you?" I asked in a small voice that didn't sound like mine. The figure turned his masked face to me and the jabberjay spoke.

"Tragedy"

.

**Well that was by far the longest chapter I've written for this story.**

**And it looks like the masked figure has a little company.**

**Please feel free to review/follow/favorite my little story.**

**Skullcandyklive – until next time.**


End file.
